


Suppression

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masochism, Sadism, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: "Hurt me," said the masochist."No," replied the sadist.





	Suppression

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 5, Prompt: Sadism/Masochism

There was a particular sound to Regina’s heels striking the floor when she was angry that was distinct from the way they sounded at any other time. Emma had learned to distinguish the difference in noise through a great deal of practice and even though she knew Regina was angry at her, she did not flinch away from the noise, holding her kneeling position and keeping her head bowed, not moving, trusting absolutely that while Regina was angry, she would not harm her.

“What is your number one rule?” The edge of anger was in her voice too, but it was something she allowed to be there. She could have smoothed it out and used a more pleasant tone but she wanted Emma to hear the anger and remember why it was there.

Emma hesitated in answering, not because she didn’t know the answer but because she didn’t want to give it. She knew the rule, she knew she’d violated it, and she knew Regina knew both those facts too. Saying it out loud would drive home that she’d done something far worse than breaking that rule though. Saying it out loud would mean admitting that she’d disappointed Regina and having to face that disappointment. So she hesitated. Unwisely, it seemed.

“Stand up.” Regina’s voice was curt, no loving caress, just direct and to the point. “Go lie over the pillows I’ve placed on the bed.”

Emma felt relieved. They were skipping directly to the punishment portion without her having to say anything, without her having to air her failures and hear Regina’s disappointment. To her dismay, she soon found out that her relief was premature.

She lay on the pillows as directed, placing her naked body in the standard spread-eagle position with the pillows beneath her hips, and arms and legs outstretched, leaving her completely open and accessible to whatever Regina wanted to do. Normally there were cuffs attached to her wrists and ankles, holding her in place. Tonight those were absent and it confused Emma. Regina loved the cuffs, loved the control that came from having Emma bound and helpless, subject to anything she desired, and Emma couldn’t think of a reason why she’d deny herself that, especially during a punishment.

Regina, for her part, joined Emma on the bed, equally as naked, having removed her clothes, and holding a small bottle. She positioned herself alongside Emma and poured some of the liquid in the bottle out on her hands, then rubbed them together to warm up the oil Emma could now smell, the scent of which added to her confusion. It was massage oil. Regina was warming up massage oil.

Emma’s mind raced as she tried to think of what punishment could use massage oil but she couldn’t think of anything and then Regina’s hands were on her driving away all thought. This was not a punishment but pure pleasure. Regina spread the oil over Emma’s body and then her hands worked a magic of the purely mundane yet so exquisitely enjoyable massage. She worked every part of Emma’s body from her head down to her feet and when she was done, Emma was relaxed and limp, floating on the endorphins of pleasure, still lying over the pillows, still spread-eagle, but sensuously drained.

Then Regina moved so that she was between Emma’s legs and Emma heard a click and a buzzing noise then she felt the vibrations against her and that drove almost every thought she might have had out of her head. Every thought except one anyway, but before she could even begin her customary struggle against the vibrations, holding back her orgasm until she had permission, Regina gave it to her.

“Go ahead when you’re ready,” was all she said and it was said in a neutral tone which only dimly registered on Emma’s brain as the rest of her brain and her body, accepting the permission they had received, immediately began seeking new heights, taking all that was given, freely orgasming until Emma was starting to reach her limit, about to beg for the vibrator to be taken away, not entirely sure that it would be. And just as she was about to ask, Regina pulled the vibrator away and turned it off.

Emma lay limp and gasping over the pillows. Her body felt languid, relaxed, loosened and pleased by the massage and the orgasms. Her mind though...she was sated, but not satisfied. She felt incomplete, as though something was missing.

When Regina helped her shift to remove the pillows and lie flat on the bed, she curled up against her, seeking some sort of comfort she suddenly wasn’t sure she would get, but to her relief, as soon as she pressed against Regina, soft hands rose to smooth her hair, gently stroking it and providing a pretense of calm. Still Emma was unsettled.

That had not gone the way she had expected. She had been in trouble, she had messed up, and instead of punishment, instead of pain, she had gotten pleasure, she had gotten gentleness and somehow that made her feel worse. She felt like crying and wasn’t sure how to make it better.

Regina seemed to know something was wrong though, her gentle hands caressed the side of Emma’s head and then one of them was under Emma’s chin lifting her face to look up and make eye contact. Her expression was totally neutral, there was no dominant in it, just Regina, who Emma loved, but without the piece that connected them and was the fulfilling point of their relationship.

Suddenly, Emma understood, and that understanding was a worse punishment than any physical punishment Regina could have devised and she did cry then, great heaving sobs that shook her body and between the sobs she tried to gasp out her apology and her understanding and through all of it, Regina held her. Regina had her and wasn’t going to let her go and Emma was able to sink into that, even through the hurt.

When she was done crying and had herself under control, Regina helped clean her up, getting her tissues and water and through all of it providing a reassuring touch and soothing words. Not yet forgiveness, because they were not quite there yet, but a satisfaction that the lesson was being understood and a deep and abiding love that buoyed Emma through until once again she was naked and kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room. This time her head was not bowed because she was watching Regina’s face intently, and Regina didn’t reprimand her for it.

Instead, she walked over, her heels no longer sounding angry, and when she was standing in front of Emma so that Emma had to crane her neck back as far as it could go to look up, she repeated her question.  “What is your number one rule?”

“Protect the property.” Emma answered promptly this time with no hesitation.

“Did you do that today?”

“No, Mistress.”

“What happens when you break a rule?”

“You punish me, Mistress.”

“Do you feel sufficiently punished?”

“If you say I am, Mistress.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at that answer, stepping back a pace to give Emma’s neck a change to relax a bit.

“Who is allowed to harm you?” Now she watched Emma’s face as intently as Emma was watching hers.

“No one, Mistress.” Emma’s answer was prompt and clear.

“Who is allowed to hurt you?”

“Only you, Mistress.”

“But you hurt yourself today with your recklessness.” It was a statement, not a question, so Emma wisely stayed silent, waiting. Regina looked like she wanted to pace, but she did not. She was thinking, weighing her options.

“No pain for two weeks.” She finally pronounced. “If you are going to hurt yourself, then you won’t get it from me.”

Emma looked like she wanted to protest, but she kept her mouth shut, her eyes pleading for clemency, but finding no mercy in the expression on Regina’s face.

Regina took a step forward, forcing Emma to crane her head back again. “And in two weeks, I am going to have a lot of pent up energy, Emma,” she said Emma’s name like a caress, which she mirrored with fingers lightly brushing the side of Emma’s face. “So you’d better be ready for that.”

Emma swallowed hard. “Yes, Mistress.”

It was going to be a long two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this is going to be the next in the series, so I'll post it tomorrow.


End file.
